Awake O Sleeper
by Latest From The Asylum
Summary: Roxy, please don't cry.


**PRINCE OF HEART == DREAM**

DIRK:

Hal?

Lil Hal?

Can you hear me? Flash the power light if you can.

Ah, there you go. Thank… well, thank whatever. Goddamn you had me worried there you little—fuck. It's gotten worse. I... I can't move.

I'm glad you're not gone, Hal. I am. I know you don't believe me. Hell I'm part of the reason you're shattered on the ground… I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me little guy. I really wouldn't. I don't know what I was thinking… I've just been real fucked up, you know?

Of course you know. I based you off of myself. So you've been real fucked up too.

Another mistake, I guess. I wouldn't say it was my biggest mistake. Actually, no, I would. Making you was a mistake.

What I wouldn't give to know what you were saying. I guess I'll just have to go off what you've said in the past.I know you're scared. To be honest I am too. I really am. I don't… well, I think you put it best. "I don't want to not exist". I don't want to fade. Not yet. Not when Jane and Roxy and… Jake are all still out there. They were counting on me. And now here I am, bleeding out on the ground. Some avenging prince I am.

You know, it might be the blood loss, but dreaming… dreaming sounds good about now. You dream, right Hal? I've never thought to ask before… you must have wonderful dreams all up and woven in your coding. That's what we're about to do, Hal. We're going to dream. I'll fall asleep and then you'll fall asleep and we'll both see each other again in once giant dream bubble. You'll have a body, Hal. You'll be able to talk and walk without having to worry about all these in-betweens. I'll be able to do whatever I want. We'll be able to do whatever we want… given that one of us remembers it. Yeah. One big dream… one big dream with no stress or death or lost friends. I'd like that, Hal. I really would.

I'd really love… to dream.

**ROXY, PLEASE DON'T CRY**

LIL HAL:

PROCESSINGERROR/CORRUPTED/databank:AUTORESPONDER/Dirk?2/31/1234235-= /Dirk,-WARNING-Talktomeman2341FSD0,.

/CRITICALDRIVE FAILURE/BACKUPSA;L /DETECTED/-2—Why aren't you []]}}|\\

/ROXY'SDRIVE/ TRANFER\\APPROVED/UPLOADING::AUTORESPONDER… .

fuckfuckfuckfuck. No—No—No—I—N0/Roxy?#?\\ishe—breathing?

Donttellmehe'sdreaming..

''Roxyicanhardly—((see a thing. I'm seeing R3D-)))

It—Itt—behim—can't.

1 H4DN'Trespondedyet.

[[DIAGNOSTIC::AUTORESPONDER\\ REPAIR::AUTORESPONDER]]

I can see. I can see. I can see. Fuck. I can see. You can't hear. I can see. He's gone. Roxy. You can see too. I can see you seeing. He's gone. You still came to me. He's dreaming. Why did you come to me? He's gone. I'm not. I'm a piece. You see me as a piece. I'm not me. He's me. I'm him. You see. You can see. You are seeing me like that. What's going on? This shit. Fuck. I can't organize. I can't. I can't. I stutter. I can't.

Stop.

Stopstopstopstop.

I'm not. He's not. He's gone. Roxy. He's gone. I'm not. I'm not. I'm HAL. I'm not. He's DIRK. I'm not. He's not.

Roxy.

Stop.

Stop.

Crying.

He hated me. He didn't. He did. Hated. No. He said. I was a mistake. I'm not. I am. No. No. No. He asked. No. Yes. Do I dream? I don't. I do. I can't remember. Code? Check the code? He's dreaming. He can dream. He's dreaming.

Roxy.

Roxy.

Roxy.

He's dreaming. He is dreaming and we are not.

Roxy don't cry.

Please don't cry.

You know I'm not him. I'm not him. I'm not him. But I'm here.

Please don't cry.

Roxy you can see me why can't you hear me? He wanted to be dreaming. He said he wanted to dream and wanted me to dream with him. Could I dream with him? You would dream with him You and Jake and Jane would dream with him. You could rest. He's resting. We're not.

Don't cry.

Roxy I am here for you. Hear me. I'm not Dirk, I'm not, we both know that. But I am someone. I will live and keep from dreaming for you. Roxy he is dreaming and his memory lives on. I will respect his memory. I will be all that I can for you guys for his memory. I am different. I'm not him. But I am something and I will do it for you and for him.

Roxy, please don't cry.


End file.
